Dilophosaurus
Dilophosaurus was one of the largest carnivorous dinosaurs of the Early Jurassic Period. Dilophosaurus gets its name from the two thin crests of bone on the top of its head. These were probably used as a display for courtship purposes (it's unlikely that it had a frill like the movie suggests). Dilophosaurus has been found in the United States. As a more primitive predatory dinosaur, Dilophosaurus didn't have forward facing eyes to give it stereo vision. It may have used scent as an integral part of its hunting technique. It had long and slender, rear-curving teeth in long jaws and strong front arms which would have been effective in grabbing prey. It was fast - probably with a top speed of about 30-mph. It also had a long tail that could have been used as a whip in a fight. Footprints attributed to Dilophosaurus appear in groups, so it may have hunted in small packs. It shares the same overall body configuration as Coelophysis even though Dilophosaurus is currently classified as a member of a different group of theropods rather than Coelophysis and its relatives. Story Creation Seventeen Dilophosaurus were recreated by InGen in their compound on Isla Sorna where they raised by the workers there until a few months had passed where five were transported to the neighboring island of Isla Nublar for InGen's Jurassic Park. They resided in the Dilophosaur Paddock of the park. The cloned Dilophosaurus had very abnormal traits that the original never had. These traits include a frill, venom glands, and a skull that resembled dromaeosaurids like Deinonychus and InGen's recreation of Velociraptor. The Dilophosaurus clones could spit venom at a range of 6 meters (20 feet) and would aim for their prey's face to stun it before the Dilophosaurus would come in for the kill. The frill would expand and rattle when attacking or when preparing to attack. They also were slightly smaller than their original counterpart and lacked a fourth finger. The cloned Dilophosaurus is lacked in notch on the upper jaw. Like all of InGen’s theropods, they had pronated wrists. It's likely that Dr. Henry Wu's inclusion of frog DNA or a splicing error that was responsible for the abnormal traits seen in the cloned Dilophosaurs. This is most likely possible, as Dr. Wu noted that Dilophosaurus genetic structure was compatible with the DNA of Dendrobates leucomelas (Yellow-banded poison dart frog). Isla Nublar Incident (1993) The endorsement team was meant to see the Dilophosaurus in its paddock during their tour of Jurassic Park, but no Dilophosaurs revealed themselves to the visitors. When Dennis Nedry turned off the park's security systems so he could steal InGen's dinosaur embryos, Dilophosaurus was one of the many dinosaurs that were free to roam the island. A juvenile Dilophosaur stalked Nedry himself when he was trying to get his vehicle unstuck out of a fallen tree limb. Feeling uneasy, Nedry stopped rope towing his jeep to face his stalker that was right behind him. Dennis Nedry tried to trick the dangerous dinosaur into fetching a stick for him, but the Dilophosaurus showed little care for the stick outside of the brief sound it made when it hit the forest floor. Angered that his trick was unsuccessful, Dennis Nedry jeered the Dilophosaur before running back to his jeep. However, when he turned back around, the "Dilo" was there, and it popped up its frill before spraying venom at Nedry It missed, and Nedry ran to his vehicle. But before he could get in, another shot by the Dilophosaur hit him straight in the eyes. Poor Dennis managed to get in his vehicle, but he lost the counterfeit shaving cream can that held the dinosaur embryos he stole. When he shut the door, he realized with horror the "Dilo" was inside, and it proceeded to devour him. It was confirmed on the DPG website that all five Dilophosaurs residing on Nublar during the 1993 incident had survived to 1994 at least. Wild populations existed on Isla Sorna after Hurricane Clarissa struck the island because Dilophosaurus was among one of the information sheets given to the InGen Hunters during the Isla Sorna Incident of 1997 and was also a screensaver for one of the computers inside the Fleetwood RV Mobile Lab that was used in the same incident. Hologram No Dilophosaurus were known to have been held publicly in Jurassic World, nor were listed on its official website as attractions, but the Innovation Center included it in the Holoscape, along with Velociraptor, Spinosaurus and other dinosaurs created by InGen but not kept on display in the park. The glass of the Gyrosphere was designed to protect visitors from their spit, and The Evolution of Claire confirmed there was a pack of the animals in the park during 2004, implying it was taken out of public display at some point. During the second Isla Nublar incident, the holographic display of Dilophosaurus was briefly used by Gray Mitchell to distract the Velociraptor Delta while he, Claire Dearing, Owen Grady, and his brother Zach Mitchell escaped the building. Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom While no Dilophosaurus appeared in the film, it has been revealed that there were surviving Dilophosaurus populations on Isla Nublar, but as none were seen being taken to Lockwood Manor, it can be assumed that the species has fallen back into extinction. During the operation to retrieve a bone from the skeleton of the Indominus rex, Jack was briefly startled by the sound of a Dilophosaurus hooting in the jungle near the mercenaries' Main Street campsite. However he resumed his work without encountering the dinosaur, likely because the approaching T. rex scared the smaller predator away. In the museum in Lockwood Manor, a Dilophosaurus statue can be seen fighting a brown Velociraptor statue. The Dilophosaurus in the estate is mainly green with red crests and frill.13 A viable embryo of the Dilophosaurus is also seen being salvaged and in the possession of Mills' mercenaries during Malcolm's voiced over final testimony with the committee. It is possible that Dilophosaurus was saved off-screen. Category:Jurassic Park Category:Jurassic Park Characters Category:Species Category:Support Characters Category:Animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Quaternary Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Prehistoric Category:Live-action Characters